The FLying Horse
by wondertross
Summary: Lee and Kara are transferred to the Pegasus. Deals with my own slightly different take on this episode, deals with somethings not seen in the ep.


A/N: My first try at a BG fanfic, please be kind. This fic is set during Pegasus, all the stuff we didn't see we don't know about, some stuff that didn't happen in the ep, and dealing with some things that haven't been resolved yet. I think I'm taking a little license with time, but hopefully you don't mind. Mostly L/L.

Disclaimer: I own none of them, which really, is very disappointing.

Captain Lee Adama hastily crammed the last of his belongings into his duffel and flung the dark bag over his shoulder. The Raptor assigned to deliver himself and a handful of other Galactica crew members to the Battlestar Pegasus was set to leave in just over five minutes. Apollo got the distinct impression that being late for the transport would not go over well with either Admiral Cain, or his new hard nosed CAG.

With a final glance around his barracks he departed, shutting the hatch behind him. As he walked through the corridors, many of Galactica's crew bid him farewell, slapping his shoulder or murmuring short apologies. Opinion of the Pegasus and her crew had spread quickly through the Galactica, and almost none of it was good. He returned the farewells with a curt nod here and there, his eyes never wandering to the faces of the men and women he considered friends, as well as colleagues. That didn't matter anymore.

His old, familiar mask, the one he'd worn his first days on this ship, settled down over his features, and his blue eyes lost a bit of their warmth. He was an officer, he reminded himself sternly. He would report to the Pegasus as he had been ordered, and do his job. Unless they're all as crazy as I think…the rebellious thought raced through his head before he could stop it. No, he chastised himself. He couldn't think like that, not if he wanted to make it aboard the Pegasus.

Hot Dog, Kat and most of his other pilots were grouped together on the flight deck. When they saw him they hurried into formation, standing at attention in their dress blues. He felt his resolve crack a little, seeing them all standing there together. He stopped and faced them, saluting the group smartly. His men followed suit. "At ease."

Hot Dog stepped forward, speaking for everyone. "It has been an honor and a privilege to serve under you sir. Hope it won't be too long before we can do it again." Hot Dog's voice dropped, and he leaned forward conspiratorially. "Guy they stuck us with is a real ball breaker sir, worse than Starbuck even."

Lee smiled a little at that. He answered the former nugget in an equally quiet voice. "Maybe, but you remember what you've learned, from Starbuck, from me, from being out in those Vipers and you'll do fine. Give 'em hell." A slow smile slid across Hot Dog's face and he nodded.

"Yes sir."

From there, Lee moved on to the waiting Raptors. A quick sweep over the milling bodies told him Cain has ordered transfer of three deck hands, a computer tech and three other pilots besides himself. Kara Thrais made four, but she was not among their number. Lee found little comfort in the fact that they were being transferred together. He was sure his hot headed blonde cohort would make for a smooth transition.

Lee had stowed his gear and had begun ushering men to the two raptors when Kara finally arrived. She wore her flight gear, the jacket tied securely around her waist. She had her bag over one shoulder and was presently puffing a short stub of a cigar. He was certain her eyes were laughing at him behind the overly large, dark sunglasses she bore, not that he knew why she bothered to keep them.

The better half of him told him he aught to be annoyed. Annoyed that yet again Starbuck had disregarded orders, this time to show up in her dress blues. He should be annoyed that she was inevitably going to make his life hell. But there was a part of Lee, albeit a small part, the part he figured that had been hanging around Kara Thrais way too long, that felt like laughing. Quickly, he pushed aside his bubbling mirth. "Nice of you to show up Lieutenant," he said dryly.

Starbuck grinned, a last 'O' of smoke drifting from her mouth before she put out the cigar. "Come on Captain, you only get one chance at a first impression. Figure I want mine to last. But I promise I'll behave. Wouldn't want to make the Old Man's son look bad."

Strongly resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he jerked his thumb toward the nearest Raptor. "Frak it all Kara, just get on board. Still grinning she threw him a sloppy salute and marched into the plane. Sighing, Lee followed. "This is gonna be interesting."

--

Once aboard the Pegasus, the two Raptors were emptied and both crew and officers lined up in front of the planes for inspection from their new CO. Apollo and Starbuck, the most senior of the transfers, took their place at the head of the line, standing ramrod straight. Even Starbuck was quiet. Cain approached them silently, the XO of the Pegasus just behind her.

Cain stopped in front of Starbuck, cold eyes sweeping briefly over the blonde. "Where is your uniform Lieutenant? At the moment I'm in no hurry to load you up into a Viper."

Kara's mouth quirked. "It's dirty sir. Afraid I didn't have time to make a run to the laundry before heading over here." She said it so calmly, so innocently that Cain couldn't be sure if she'd been insulted or not.

Cain's eyes narrowed. "See that it doesn't happen again." She turned and began to walk away. Lee shifted uneasily.

"Yes sir," Starbuck called after her. "Next time I'll make sure doing my job doesn't interfere with having a clean uniform for inspection." Admiral Cain halted in her tracks. Lee's expression was pained and he let a sigh hiss out between clenched teeth.

Cain turned slowly. She smiled, though it held no warmth. "You all have been transferred to the flagship of the Colonial Fleet. I expect my crew, and my officers to engage themselves with the utmost professionalism. Anyone acting in a manner not befitting their station will have to answer to me, and I am not a lenient commander." Every single member of the Galactica crew heard the underlying insult to Commander Adama. "You will follow orders, do your duty. Insubordination will not be tolerated." Her gaze lingered on Apollo and Starbuck.

"My CO has your rack assignments and duty rosters for the crew. Captain Adama, you and your pilots will report to the CAG in the ready room at eighteen-hundred for a briefing. You are dismissed." She spun on her heel and started walking off the deck. Galactica's crew milled together quietly, occasionally murmuring. Lee didn't stay, he hurried after the Admiral.

"Sir," he called. His longer legs drew him alongside the Admiral quickly. Apollo pulled a sealed envelope from the inside of his uniform. Cain didn't slow her step, or even acknowledge Lee's presence. "I'm not sure you were made aware of this, but I am the personal military aid to President Roslin."

That stopped the brunette, and for the first time Lee felt she looked at him as though she saw him. It was not at all a feeling he liked. "No Captain, I was unaware."

Apollo held out the envelope. "President Roslin indicated she'd been having a difficult time reaching you on the wireless, so she sent me with this."

Cain didn't take the letter, and stared at it distastefully. "And what, pray tell, does the esteemed school teacher wish to discuss with me?"

Lee gnawed the inside of his lower lip. The Admiral had now insulted him, his father and the President in less than twenty minutes since he'd been on board. He fought to keep his voice level. "I believe she wishes to discuss fair and equitable redistribution of resources among the fleet, now that the Peg…." Her eyes snapped up at him and his voice trailed off. "…Now that we've rejoined the Pegasus and the Colonial fleet."

"Is that so?" Cain took the letter from him, but did not open it. She held it tightly, crumpling it in a little in her grip. "Thank you Captain, that will be all." He knew a dismissal when he heard one, and sensed that pressing the issue would get him nowhere. He turned around and headed back for the flight deck.

A few minutes later he and Kara were trailing behind the other Galactica pilots, walking through the Pegasus to their quarters. "You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" He asked her. "Just had to be the smart ass."

"I don't like it Lee," Starbuck hissed. "The vibe here….they've been hunting too long. What do you think?"

"I think you need to give it a chance Kara. We don't know these men, or the Admiral. Haven't even been here an hour. No snap judgments."

Starbuck's face darkened. "Ever the diplomatic tongue. Shove it Lee, this is me you're talking to. Now what do you think?"

After a long moment he answered, his voice low and ominous. "I think there's gonna be trouble."

Chapter 1

Okay, so hope you liked it, please tell me what you think. Sometimes it takes me a while to update, so bear with me.


End file.
